


What’s under the hood?

by zsomeone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has an auto shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: I sawthis gifearlier, and this is where my brain went.  I don’t really write spn, so this is short.  Exorcism from the wiki, blame them if it’s wrong.





	What’s under the hood?

The big white Ford pulled up to the garage, not smoothly but with a few subtle jerks. Either this guy was a bad driver ot it was another one of _those_. Dean walked out meet the driver as he exited the vehicle, “So, what seems to be the problem?”

“I don’t know! Sometimes it’s like it has a mind of its own, doesn’t respond well to steering or brakes, something has to be wrong.” Dude looked like he wouldn’t be able to tell a rear end differential from his own ass, so maybe it wasn't actually demons _this_ time. One could hope, anyway.

“It has to still be under warranty,” it was a fairly new vehicle, “And you came here?”

He shrugged sheepishly, “I went there first, they couldn’t find anything wrong, but something is! As I was leaving, one of their guys suggested I try here.”

“Have you maybe smelled sulfur? Something like rotting eggs?” Always go for the most obvious first.

“Yes?” the dude frowned worriedly, “Is that bad? What does that have to do with anything?”

Dean sighed, yes it was another one of those. “You’re truck’s possessed by a demon. You’re very lucky it wasn’t you instead.” He turned back to the open shop door, “Hey Bobby! We’ve got another one!”

“ _Demons_? Oh man. What do we do?! Can you fix it?”

“Well...” Dean appraised the truck, it looked perfectly normal. It wasn’t. “We can exorcize it, but sometimes they catch on fire. Okay, a lot of the time. But you don’t really want to be driving around in a demon possessed truck either!”

Then Bobby came out, wiping his hands on a rag. “What’s under the hood?”

“Demon, _again_. But maybe we can save the truck this time.”

Bobby nodded, for some reason there were a lot of demons possessing vehicles these days, he’d grown used to it. “Okay, should I pull it in?”

“Not all the way, you know how these things tend to turn out. Just in case.”

Bobby backed the truck into the shop, leaving the front end sticking out. Demon smoke was considered a biohazard, even though all employees were required to wear an anit-possession tattoo, whether permanent or temporary. There was a box of temp tattoos by the door for those with a fear of needles or other objections, but it had to be one or the other, their choice.  
Bobby’s was temporary, but that didn’t matter as long as it worked.

Dean began reciting, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...” 

“Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...” At Bobby’s nod, a couple guys grabbed fire extinguishers and stood by, waiting.

“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...” The truck sputtered.

“Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt...” The truck shuddered, almost vibrating. A small crowd had gathered from neighboring businesses, these videos made for a lot of hits on youtube, and nobody wanted to miss out.

“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” Smoke erupted from the hood, venting toward the sky as the demon finally fled.

Everything seemed fine, for a few seconds. Then the truck dramatically burst into flames. Or more like exploded, really, huge fireball.

“OH FUCK, NO!” the owner yelled, pulling at his own hair.

The crew deployed the fire extinguishers, as they had been trained to do, hellfires were hard to put out but they kept at it. Eventually they won, but the truck had already sustained heavy damage.

The customer, studying the smoldering thing that had been his newish but somewhat temperamental vehicle 5 minutes ago, tried to process this whole mess, “I’m not sure my insurance covers demon possession?”

Yeah, no insurance did. Dean offered a way out, “We can say it was an electrical short, if you like that better.”

“Yes! Please?” Anything was better than a total loss.

“Alright. Bobby, write him up,” Dean looked at his employees who’d helped, “Good job, guys, hopefully we won’t see many more of these.”

Bobby and the custmer headed into the office, Dean and the rest of the workers went back to what they’d been doing. Why were so many vehicles being possessed lately? It didn’t even make sense!

But it kept happening.


End file.
